Despedida
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Despedida", de Petit Nash. Era o fim de tudo, o funeral. A equipe se despedia de Emily para sempre. E, apesar de tudo, ela também queria se despedir. Sentia muito a falta deles. Após episódio 6x18, "Lauren".


**Despedida**

Sabia que não podia voltar neste momento, que não podia lhes contar a verdade, ainda que morresse por fazê-lo. Tudo havia mudado muito, para meu pesar, e poderiam passar anos antes que pudesse voltar a minha vida normal.

Lamentava não ter tido tempo para explicar tudo isto, lamentava mais que tudo ter tanto medo de contar a minha equipe, minha família, o que havia acontecido. Previnir-lhes do perigo. Deixá-los sós e em suspense, desconhecendo-me e colocando-os em perigo sem o saberem.

Fechei os olhos, fiz uma careta de dor ao me mexer, não estava pronta para viajar para longe com o ferimento que tinha, mas podia fazer esta pequena viagem, com cuidado podia. Ao menos merecia isto depois de ter passado pelo inferno. Tinha que me despedir, ainda que eles nunca ficassem sabendo, precisava disto mais que tudo no mundo.

Havia algo de surreal em estar no cemitério neste dia, poucas pessoas podem assistir a seu próprio funeral. Acho que fui a primeira a fazer isto. Estava triste, porque não estava morta e queria dizer isto a todos, queria gritar, mas não podia e isto me entristecia. Queria abraçá-los e lhes dizer a verdade. Estava assistindo ao meu funeral, ainda que não estivesse morta. Ou estava?

Permaneci distante, escondia, somente para ver se estavam bem e dizer-lhes adeus de longe. E vi todos, junto ao caixão, com flores e tristeza. Odiava vê-los tão tristes.

Sacudi levemente a cabeça quando os vi deixar as flores, senti que a tristeza me preenchia, as lágrimas correndo. Era meus amigos, minha família. Como podia permitir tais mentiras? Isto iria realmente mantê-los em segurança? De quê? De Doyle? De mim? Mas estavam tão tristes que me custava acreditar nisto.

As lágrimas nublaram minha visão por um momento, era doloroso. Talvez não tenha sido a melhor ideia estar ali. Um a um colocaram uma rosa sobre meu caixão.

JJ primeiro, com o olhar vazio, quase inexpressivo, com seu segredo guardado. Sabia que eu não estava ali, mas tinha que se despedir. Minha melhor amiga, como iria me fazer falta. Teríamos nossa despedida, eu esperava, era meu desejo final, minha exigência. E ainda assim, sabia que neste momento ela se despedia daquela que tinha conhecido e que iria se disfarçar em outra pessoa. Adeus. Até logo, espero.

Morgan veio em seguida. Meu companheiro de trabalho, um amigo capaz de muitas coisas. Tínhamos passado por muitos casos juntos e ele me animou várias vezes quando as coisas eram realmente deprimentes. Foi um de meus maiores confidentes. Está sério e aturdido. Ele era diferente, sua tristeza era diferente. Estava perdido. Perdoe-me Derek. Gostaria que fosse meu apoio em mais um único caso e queria ter sido o seu nesse último.

Seaver veio depois. Conhecia-nos muito pouco, apenas iniciava nossa relação e já era a despedida, mas sabia que também não estava bem. E se a tivesse conhecido um pouco mais? Talvez tivéssemos nos dado muito bem. Ashley, lamento o que poderia ter sido.

Garcia foi a quarta. Tristeza em seu rosto, rosa na mão e perdida como nunca. Vestida de negro e de luto por dentro. Tinha perdido alguém muito importante. Ian Doyle tinha lhe tirado sua amiga. Chorava, sabia que tinha chorado por horas, que não podia falar, que estava tão ferida que nem uma brincadeira, um computador, nem um abraço de Kevin poderiam consolá-la. Penélope, a garota brilhante e luminosa estava tão triste. Sinto tanto amiga, sinto por tudo isto,pelo que tirei de você. Sua tristeza me dói mais que a minha. Adeus Penélope, espero que a dor se vá logo. Não sabe como sinto. Também vou sentir sua falta.

Spencer veio em seguida, olhos vermelhos, despenteado, perdido, confuso. Não merecia mais abandonos e despedidas, não mesmo. Era um geniozinho incompreendido, era especial, falante às vezes e retraído outras, mas quanto gosto dele! É difícil ter um amigo mais fiel. Adoro você, Spencer. Perdão por ter que passar por isto novamente. Perdão por não poder dizer adeus. Perdão que isto seja o único modo de me despedir. É um amigo incrível. Adoro você, Spencer.

Rossi veio, olhar triste, cabeça baixa. Amigo, chefe, o que tinha de mais parecido com a figura paterna em minha vida, apoiando-me quando era necessário, escutando-me, estando ali para valorizar os acertos e corrigir os erros. Parte de minha família, parte importante. Ele saberia o que dizer para me consolar, mas não podia. Dave, tomara que possamos regressar algum dia, quisera poder ter te contado.

Hotch foi o último. Jamais esquecerei isto. Sua expressão era indecifrável, tão sério, tão ausente e triste, que não era fácil adivinhar o que passava em sua cabeça. Detendo-se uns segundos mais ao depositar a flor, sabia a verdade e sabia que era injusto, olhando de soslaio para JJ e desejando que as coisas não fossem assim, estava longe, mas eu reconhecia sua expressão. Não chorava, ele nunca o fazia, não se descontrolava diante dos outros, queria apoiá-los, queria ser forte para o time. Não precisava ser, Hotch. Não te cabia resistir, porque sabia que estava destruído por dentro. Não te cabia ser o herói, ainda que eu quisesse que fosse você a me salvar. Aaron, como desejava que não renunciasse a me encontrar. Mas queria que estivesse a salvo e sei que pode entender isto. Mesmo que doa, sei que entende que daria o que fosse para te proteger e sei que faria o mesmo por mim. Perdão. Não queria me despedir assim. Não de você. Sinto, sinto muito. Te amei tanto. E que você saiba a verdade está bem e me dá alguma esperança, mas não nos serve. Adeus, Aaron.

No final os vi se despedindo e se afastando um a um. Cada um envolvido em tristeza. Decidir me afastar. Era hora de ir. Olhei um último momento para trás, Hotch seguia em pé, apesar de quase todos terem ido, Rossi se mantinha uns passos atrás dele. Quisera explicar-lhe, mas não sabia como, eram as regras.

Enquanto olhava Hotch me assaltaram tantos pensamentos. Sim, partiria e estaria a salvo, Doyle nunca me encontraria, não poderia me ferir. E de que isto me servia? De que servia a eles? Olho para Hotch. Não quis ir, jamais quis, mas não irá acontecer nada de mal a ele, vai estar a salvo. Pago o preço para isto, um preço alto, mas ele vai estar a salvo, como todos.

Surpreendo-me, durante um segundo ele levanta o olhar e fixa-o num ponto na minha direção. Em mim? Sabe que estou aqui? Sabe? Por favor, você sabe, tem que sabê-lo. Uma lagrima escapa de seus olhos e penso adivinhar um brevíssimo sorriso de alivio. Ele sabe. E isto é tudo, num segundo, num mísero segundo, uma minúscula fração de tempo, durante o qual acredito que me olha e eu te olho. E quem sabe se algum dia isto voltará a se repetir, mas por um segundo nos pertencemos uma última vez. Aaron Hotchner e Emily Prentiss. E isto é tudo que preciso. Ele dá a volta e caminha com Dave, por dentro vão chorando, os conheço. E agora preciso partir.

É estranho ter que ir agora, porque estive em meu funeral, e ainda não estou morta. Ou estou?

Sei que não, ainda que Emily Prentiss esteja, assim como Lauren Reynols. Afasto-me, preparando-me para outra vida, sabendo que talvez se passem anos antes de recuperar tudo isto. A única coisa que queria era me despedir.

Tudo que queria dizer era que sinto muito e que os amo tanto!


End file.
